Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ lalala Hi Ani^^ Ich hab da mal so eine Frage: wenn die Hauptseite von uns 400.000 Mal besucht wurde, und wir etwa 1.000 User sind, kann jeder User (die Gäste nicht mal mit einberechnet) die Hauptseite nur 400 mal aufsuchen..? Dann müsste es aber eig ganz schön wenige nicht angemeldete Leute geben, die bei uns Artikel lesen; seit wann gibt es diese Aufzählung denn? Ach ja, ich glaube, du könntest mal wieder einen Teil ins Archiv bringen, oder? Man verirrt sich hier ja fast Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:12, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Die Aufzählung gibt es schon seit Gründung der Jedipedia. Aber so einfach, wie du das darstellst, kann man das nicht rechnen. Wenn ein Benutzer die Seite besucht, verlässt und später dann nochmal besucht, steigt der Zähler trotzdem nur um eins. Das heißt, du kannst die Seite innerhalb von Wochen hunderte Male anklicken und der Zähler ist nur um eins gestiegen. Erst wenn deine Sitzung in der Jedipedia abläuft (passiert bei IP-Wechsel) oder du die Tasten F5 + Strg gleichzeitig drückst (Cache leeren), dann wird dein Besuch doppelt gezählt. Außerdem sprichst du hier nur von der Hauptseite. Das ganze Projekt mit allen Artikel, Benutzer-, Projekt- und Diskussionsseiten wurde satte 13 Millionen mal abgerufen. Allein auf der Hauptseite kommen täglich fast 2.000 hinzu... eine beachtliche Performance! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:54, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) Neues von Shaak Ti und dem IIN.... Grüß euch. Unser IIN funktioniert ja mittlerweile nicht schlecht, wir haben einmal 50 Artikel, und ich bin eigentlich ganz froh. Heute habe ich im Inet diese Seite hier gefunden :AntiJedipedia. Auchz, wenn diese Leute unser Logo benutzen, damit haben wir nichts am Hut, wollte ich nur anmerken.--Kanzler Patrick 17:05, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ich nochmal. Diese Leutchen stellen das IIN so hin, als ob wir gegen die Jedipedia was tun wollten.... Ich hoffe, ihr könnts darüber genauso nur mehr lachen wie ich ;-)--Kanzler Patrick 17:15, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Es ist ein Armutszeugnis für jenen, der dieses Wiki aufgemacht hat. Allerdings werde ich mich nicht über diese kostenlose Publicity beklagen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:08, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) Jo, aber schlechte Publicity für UNSER Wiki. Naja, man kann nichts machen. manchen ist einfach nicht zu helfen.--Kanzler Patrick 21:09, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Glaubst du, für uns war das gute Publicity...!? Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:13, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) Keineswegs, aber von euch WEISS man, dass ihr keine Idioten sind, und gibts dazu noch end lange genug. ;-)--Kanzler Patrick 00:26, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hm.. der Link klappt nicht mehr... ^^ --Thor 10:19, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hi, ich wollt dazu auch noch was sagen, es ist eine Lachnummer dieses Wikis Ziel ist. Ich hab Shaak Ti ein Brief geschickt. Da drin habe ich erzählt das Jedipedia ein von den besten Leuten gegründet wurde und noch geführt wird. Das so ein Wiki keine Chance hat etwas zu tun gegen uns. Ich kann da auch nur darüber lachen. Aber lieber ist mir das wir den Wiki einfach nicht beachten und weiter arbeiten an unseren Traum arbeiten. Der fröhliche Vos 10:27, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ach ja, eine Frage, darf ich das IIN bei "Homepages" vorstellen ? Natürlich werbefrei. Im gegenzug würde ichn der Jedipedia natürlich einen Link auf unserer Hauptseite zukommen lassen !--Kanzler Patrick 00:34, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) Anfrage Hurra ich Lebe noch...naja...ok..also ich wende mich an dich, bevor ich wieder ärger bekommen. wollte nämlich fragen ob das einen artikel in der jedipedia verdient hat. besitzt einen bezug zu star wars und ist in der form wohl einmalig..wäre super, ist echt ein geniales spiel. ... Periphalos 07:28, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Periphalos! Da ich mich überhaupt nicht mit Rollenspielen auseinandersetze, weiß ich rein gar nichts über diese Seite und kann auch nicht entscheiden, ob ein Artikel da gerechtfertigt wäre. Aber solange der Artikel nicht mit Werbefloskeln ausgestattet wird und am Schluss auch gut aussieht und informativ ist, habe ich nichts gegen einen eigenen Artikel. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:50, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Das hat bereits einen Artikel Hidden Empire Browsergame MfG - Cody 18:19, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ja, da ich meine Diskussionsseite noch vor den letzten Änderungen angeschaut habe, ist mir das erst nach meinem Kommentar aufgefallen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:21, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) Klug erkannt Cody - Naja habe einfach drauf losgeschrieben und nun...denke das kann so bleiben, kurz, knackig und informativ 89.182.91.241 20:37, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) Zeitüberschreitung? Auf ein Weiteres: als ich Phaseera nochmal bearbeiten wollte, ludt der Rechner in einer unendlich langsamen Geschwindigkeit, weshalb ich nicht abspeichern konnte. Das hab ich mehrmals versucht, in verschieden Abständen, doch erst jetzt hat es geklappt. Ich bezweifle, dass es etwas mit unserem Rechner zu tun hat, da alle anderen Seiten flüssig und schnell geladen werden. Ist hier irgend ein Serverproblem vorhanden? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:53, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Also ich kann gerade kein Problem mit dem Server feststellen, da bei mir alles zu gewohnter Geschwindigkeit läuft. Tut mir Leid, dass du solche Umstände hattest, aber ich weiß leider auch nicht, an was das liegt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:50, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Also ich hatte gestern mehrmals einen Error 500 interner Serverfehler... MfG - Cody 20:47, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Also dann liegt es wohl doch am Server! Aber Premia ist ohnehin fleißig auf der Suche nach einem neuen Anbieter, da sich die Probleme in der Vergangenheit schon gehäuft hatten. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:51, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich weiß, wollte es nur erwähnt haben. MfG - Cody 20:55, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Jup, vielen Dank :) --Little Ani Admin 20:57, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) Plauderecke Hey Ani! Du hast ICQ schon wieder nicht an... 17:04, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich weiß :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:05, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ganz kurze Frage Hi, ich schreib das einfach mal hier rein, da hier sicher viele vorbeischauen ^^ Kann mir jemand sagen, was für eine Schiffsklasse das hier ist? Bild:5.gif Das ist der "kleine" Transporter der Rebellen bei Empire at War. --Thor 09:49, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Da fragst du lieber mich! Bild:;-).gif Ich habe schon nach der Klasse des Transporters gesucht, bisher aber nichts entsprechendes gefunden. Allerdings würde ich es aufgrund seines Aussehens als eine längerfristig raumtaugliche Variante eines TFAT/i einordnen. 09:53, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Könnte es die gleiche Klasse sein wie die Yavin Runner II? --Thor 10:02, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Es gibt zwar gewisse Ähnlichkeiten, aber meiner Meinung nach sind es nicht die gleichen Klassen. Schau dir bspw. mal die Flügel und Raketenwerfer an. 21:56, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) Morgukai-Schattenarmee Hi Ani, Ich hab die Kat Militärische Einheiten (Klonkriege) mit Militärische Einheiten (Separatisten) getauscht, da die Militärkats, vor allem die die die Einheiten betreffen, sich nach der jeweiligen Seite definieren (Also die Rebellen-Infantrie kommt in die Kat Militärische Einheiten (Rebellen-Allianz)). Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass die Kat für die Gal. Republik Einheiten nicht nach der Seite, sondern nach der Zeit, also Klonkriege, benannt wurde. An für sich müsste man die Kat löschen und die Artikel alle umkategorisieren in Militärische Einheiten (Galaktische Republik). Gruß Boba 21:21, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) PS: Ich hoffe ich hab mich nicht unverständlich ausgedrückt, ansonsten versuch ichs einfach nochmal ^^ :Nein, ich habe es schon verstanden, und finde es auch sinnvoll, wenn man die Kategorie dann ersetzt. Vielleicht würde Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Galaktische Republik) passen. Danke jedenfalls, dass du das korrigiert hast :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:24, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Kein Problem Ani, dafür hat man doch seine treuen Mitbenutzer ;) Boba 21:28, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::hehe... sehr schön! :) --Little Ani Admin 21:30, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ewan zum zweiten Hi Little Ani. Das mit Ewan McGregor wird wohl auch bei mir noch ein wenig dauern... Habe schulisch so ein wenig Stress und komme einfach nicht weiter. Ich werde mich aber bald mal dran machen. MfG Ilya 20:26, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ja, okay! Mach dir keinen Stress Bild:;-).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:29, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) KW Bin eigentl. inaktiv, hab aber mitgekriegt das Konföderationswelten verschoben wurde. Der Begriff fällt im offiziellen Star Wars Magazin Ausgabe 41 in der Geschichte Die Geschichte des General Grievous wolltes bloß so gesagt haben. (Nenne mir eine Quelle die dieses Lemma nennt ....) Meister Plo Koon 13:27, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich denke der Grund für die Verschiebung des Inhalts lag weniger am Lemma als an der Tatsache, dass die Konföderartionswelten als einzelner Artikel wenig Sinn machen. Wenn ich das falsch mitbekommen habe, korrigiere mich bitte, Ani. Gruß Kyle22 13:31, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Kyle hat Recht! Es war ja nicht nur meine Meinung, sondern auch die von anderen Benutzern. Es gibt auch Welten, die zum Beispiel dem Imperium angehören. Deshalb gleich den Artikel Imperiumswelten anzulegen, ist nicht gerade sinnvoll. Ich habe den Inhalt des Artikel soweit es ging in den Artikel Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme eingebaut. Gruß 13:37, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Nachtrag: Warum bist du inaktiv? --Little Ani Admin 13:46, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Liegt wahrscheinlich an seinem eigenem wiki der Legopedia. Am Anfang brauchts viel Zeit sowas aufzubauen, aber das kannst du dir sicher vorstellen ani. Wenn ich mich nicht irre bist du ja auch einer der ersten Benutzer der sich hier angemeldet hat oder? Boba 13:53, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Öhm... Nr. 21 halt! Nicht ganz einer der ersten Bild:;-).gif Aber stimmt schon, dass das alles nicht so einfach ist. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:55, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) Schlacht von saleucami hi Ani! Ich hab gesehen das du die Schlacht von Saleucami als Uc angenommen hast. Ich hab auf Benutzer:Vos/Artikel den ja vorbereitet habe. Darf ich den hineinfügen und dann kannst normal daran arbeiten. --Vos 17:15, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hi Vos! Lass lieber mal gut sein. Deine Vorbereitung ist nicht schlecht, aber ich will das ganz ein wenig anders schreiben und es bringt nichts wenn ich deine Version dann wieder komplett korrigieren muss. Caldera ist übrigens keine Stadt sondern ein anderes Wort für einen Krater. Ist mir nur mal so beim Überfliegen deiner Vorbereitung aufgefallen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:24, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ok, mach lieber dann Artikel, so wie du denn haben willst. Vos 19:14, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) Deine Löschungen in Padawan Ich bin mir mit der Sache nicht so sicher: Ich glaube, diese Deffinitionen der Wege schon einmal in KotR gehört zu haben. Leider hatte ich das Spiel nur leihweise.--Geist der stehts verneint 22:52, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Wenn jemand sicher alles mit Quellen belegen kann, dann kann derjenige den Text ja wiederherstellen. Aber der Text hat dort schon über drei Monate herumgedümpelt und niemand hat etwas mit Quellen belegt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:31, 16. Dez. 2007 (CET) Nochmal Bücher Auf ein Neues! Ich hab dich ja schonmal zu Buchmeinungen gefragt, und dieses Mal möchte ich gerne wissen, ob du vielleicht einige Buchtipps für mich parat hättest, da ich noch welche für X-Mas für mich suche. Am besten etwas, wo wenig Liebesgesülze und viel Spannung vorhanden ist, gerne auch mit Schlachten. Egal, welche Epoche. Ich hab schon aufgeschrieben: * Republic Commandos * Thrawn-Trilogie * Dunkler Lord - Aufstieg des Darth Vader * Labyrinth des Bösen * Bd. 1 u. 2 von NJO * Die Verschollenen Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:47, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) Falls du sie noch nicht hast: * Darksaber -Der Todesstern * Der Kampf des Jedi * NJO Reihe ist immer ne gute Wahl, gerade jetzt wo endlich alle Bände da sind. --Thor 18:45, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hm, also ich würde jedem vom Kampf des Jedi abraten. Natürlich ist es gut geschrieben, Michael Stackpole halt, doch man muss sich mit einem extrem nervigen Charakter auseinandersetzen(der Hauptfigur): Corran "MarySue Superman" Horn. Der Mann besiegt Luke beim ersten Duell, sämtliche Frauen liegen ihm zu Füßen und natürlich war er es gaaaaanz alleine, der für die Vernichtung Exar Kuns zuständig war, dass das sämtliche Schüler vereint waren, ignoriert man natürlich. Wieso auch? Corran kann ja der ultimative Held sein. Das ist die Devise dieses Buches und einen solchen dummen Superhelden zu erleben, dem alles gelingt, ist doch super, oder? Naaatürlich. Es gibt nur wenige Autoren (James Luceno ist einer davon), die es nicht mit Corran übertreiben und Stackpole gehört sicherlich nicht zu dieser Gruppe. Das komplette Buch ist aus seiner Perspektive geschrieben und die Ereignisse der Jedi-Akademie-Bücher werden falsch dargestellt, da Corran natürlich zum Helden werden musste. Falls man sich mit der Gründung der Jedi-Akademie beschäftigen möchte, empfehle ich die genannten Bücher dazu, sie sind spannend, es gibt viel Action und einige interessante Charaktere. Außerdem sind sie fantasiereicher. In Kampf des Jedi kämpft Corran gegen mehrere Gegner, die nur an der Farbe ihres Lichtschwertes unterschieden werden. Kaufe dir am besten die Jedi-Akademie Bücher, die sind nämlich leichter zu kriegen und nach diesem Buch kann man mit Darksaber anfangen, da vieles aufeinander aufbaut und in Darksaber die Geschichte der Akademie Bücher einfach fortgeführt wird. Außerdem ist es seeehr spannend ;-). Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 19:03, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Naja ich lese alle Bücher, egal ob ich sie nicht so gut finde, daher ist das für mich relativ ^^ Die Jedi Akademie Bücher gibt es aber nicht mehr im Laden zu kaufen, die kann man nur noch privat irgendwo her bekommen. Ebenso Darksaber. Die werden schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gedruckt. --Thor 19:12, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Das selbe gilt aber auch für Kampf des Jedi ;-). Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 19:16, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Leider ja.. ist schon ne Schande das fast alle guten alten Bücher aus den Läden verschwunden sind. Bin ich froh, dass ich mir damals fast alle gesichert habe. *gg* --Thor 19:28, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich kann mich den bisherigen Empfehlungen anschließen. Es kommt natürlich sehr darauf an, in welcher Epoche du lieber schmökerst. Ich finde beispielsweise die Bücher (und auch Comics) zwischen den einzelnen Filmen die besseren, da dort meistens sehr gute und anregende Brücken geschlagen und Einzelschicksale erklärt werden. Demzufolge kann ich dir Labyrinth des Bösen und Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader nur wärmstens empfehlen. Wenn du die Filme magst, fragst du dich später nach dem Lesen, warum diese Bücher nicht verfilmt wurden. Besonders wenn dich die Geschichte um Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader interessiert. Neben der Jedi-Akademie-Reihe, die ja schon Garm gelobt hat, kann ich dir auch die Reihe Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter empfehlen. Wahrscheinlich weißt du so in etwa, worum es da geht... aber es ist nicht wieder so ein alberner, aufgesetzter Konflikt. Schon ab dem ersten Band geht es richtig zu Sache und – auch wenn manchmal etwas sehr schwache Stellen in dieser sehr ausgedehnten Geschichte zu finden sind – man möchte unbedingt wissen, wie die Geschichte endet. Auch wenn man sich mit dieser Reihe letztendlich auf neunzehn, manchmal sehr dicke Wälzer verpflichtet, wird man am Schluss mit einem genialen Finale belohnt, das man eigentlich als Star-Wars-Kenner und Lesefreund unbedingt gelesen haben muss! So viel dazu. Die ganzen anderen Bücher, die du da aufgelistet hast, würde ich in der Liste erst mal hinten anstellen, aber das ist natürlich meine rein persönliche Meinung. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:35, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Also wenn er die erste Thrawn Trilogie noch nicht gelesen hat, dann muss er das sofort nachholen, die sind immerhin die Begründer des EU. Einfach geniale Bücher eines ehr guten Schreiberlings ^^ --Thor 20:06, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich bin der selben Meinung wie Thor, dass die Thrwan-Trilogie Pflicht für jeden ist, der beim EU einsteigen will. Viele Charaktere und Schauplätze der Bücher werden in nachfolgenden Büchern wiederaufgegriffen, außerdem sind sie sehr gut geschrieben, besser als die meisten anderen Bücher von Zahn, haben viele Actionszenen und auch die Charakterentwicklung kommt wirklich nicht zu kurz. Erst die Thrawn Trilogie, danach Jedi-Akademie und Darksaber. Danach empfehle ich einen "weiteren Gang" (Bild:;-).gif), nämlich Rebellion der Verlorenen. Der Autorin - Kristine K. Rusch - ist ein meiner Meinung nach fantastischer Roman gelungen, der sich auch bei den Thrawn-Büchern nicht zu verstecken braucht. Ich mag diese Frau sowieso, da sie einige ebenfalls sehr gute Star Trek Bücher mit ihrem Mann geschrieben hat, von der Miles-Flint-Reihe ganz zu schweigen, doch das hat jetzt nix mit Star Wars zu tun ;-). Leider greift man auf den Roman nicht oft zurück, aber ich denke, es ist wichtig, ihn gelesen zu haben Bild:--).gif. Am Besten besorgst du dir auch noch Entführung nach Dathomir. Ja, ok, es gibt einiges an Herzschmerz in dem Buch, doch auch tolle neue Charaktere(Isolder, Ta'a Chume, Teneniel Djo ...) die auch in NJO wieder auftauchen. Ebenfalls kommen die Action und der Humor nicht zu kurz *ggg*. Dann könntest du dir noch die Corellia-Bücher zulegen, hier haben einige Charaktere ihren ersten Auftritt, welche später (insbesondere von James Luceno) weiterbenutzt werden. Sie sind manchmal einigemaßen schlecht geschrieben, doch mit ein bisschen Geduld kämpft man sich zu den guten Stellen. Ebenfalls essentiell sind die X-Wing Reihe, Der Pakt von Bakura und Hand von Thrawn. Erstmal Hand von Thrawn: Die Bücher sind ein krönender Abschluss des gesamten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs und viel wichtiger als die Schwarze Flotte(die Bücher sind sogar ziemlich langweilig). Du kriegst sie auf Deutsch nur noch zu Wucherpreisen, am Besten legst du sie auf Englisch zu. Sie sind sehr leicht verständlich und ich hatte keine Probleme mit ihnen. Am Besten vor allem anderen besorgst du dir den Pakt von Bakura. Das Buch spielt unmittelbar nach Episode VI und ist eine besondere Erweiterung des Erweiterten Universums, Luke ist das erste mal verliebt(nein, es ist nicht zu viel) und viele Elemente aus Epi VI wurden ins Buch eingearbeitet. Außerdem ist es toll geschrieben xD. Die X-Wing Reihe zählt mit der Thrawn-Trilogie, der Jedi-Akademie und Entführung zu den wichtigsten Teilen des Post-Endor-EUs(das ich absolut liebe). Insbesondere Charaktere der ersten vier Bücher werden in NJO und Hand von Thrawn stark verwendet und man beginnt (bis auf Corran Horn) eigentlich alle zu mögen. Ich zitiere einfach Constanze Rütter: ::::: :::::Soviel dazu ^^. Jetzt hab ich mich, wie ich gerade sehe, verquatscht, aber ich liebe die meisten dieser Bücher, das Post-Endor-Eu sowieso. Falls du im Prequel-Universum bleiben willst, besorge die am besten Darth Maul - der Schattenjäger, Cloak of Deception und Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit, von den beiden Luceno-Büchern ganz zu schweigen. Ich habe mich gerade ziemlich festgehakt, doch, wenn man diese ganzen Bücher( + NJO) gelesen hat, ist man in Sachen Star Wars ein Profi Bild:;-).gif. Lieben Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 20:09, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Krass, wie viel du in den paar Minuten getippt hast ;-) PS: Hey, heißt das ich bin ein Profi in Sachen Star Wars? ^^ --Thor 20:13, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Wenn du die ganzen Bücher auf deine Benutzerseite gelesen hast, dann bist du gewiss ein Profi Bild:--).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:17, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Gute Sache ^^ Auf meiner Homepage sind übrigens Bilder von meinem SW Bücherregal *g* Thor 21:32, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Coole Seite und die Bilder sind auch stark. Ich habe auch einen solchen Burger-King-Trinkbecher, den ganz oberen auf deinem Bild. Ich habe auch mal an deiner Umfrage teilgenommen Bild:;-).gif --Little Ani Admin 21:44, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) mäh Moin... kommst icq? --Modgamers 15:58, 18. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Bin erst jetzt wieder erreichbar! Brennt's noch? Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:32, 18. Dez. 2007 (CET) es war ansich immer nur ein kleines lagerfeuerchien.. aber .. --Modgamers 18:34, 18. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ich verstehe! Bild:;-).gif --Little Ani Admin 18:36, 18. Dez. 2007 (CET) move Hi Little Ani! Ich wollte nur mal fragen wie viele Edits man braucht um move werden zu können? MfG Exar KunDiskussion im Sith-Orden? 15:59, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Dafür gibt es keine Grenze! Jeder, der kein Vandale ist, kann auf Anfrage hin move-Rechte bekommen. Aber diejenige, die move-Rechte haben, können nicht einfach wild drauflos verschieben, man hat lediglich die Möglichkeiten dazu :) Möchtest du move-Rechte haben? Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:01, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) ja die hätte ich sehr gern. MfG Exar KunDiskussion im Sith-Orden? 18:57, 20. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich habe dir die move-Rechte gegeben! Wenn du nicht weißt, wie man davon Gebrauch macht, dann frage mich einfach danach. Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:52, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Danke, die Macht sei mit dir. MfG 77.117.218.158 12:41, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) NJO morjens ma wieda.. ähm..mir is grad beim Stöbern der NJO-Reihe aufgefallen das zwischen "Wege des Schicksals" und "Die Ruinen von Coruscant" sich noch der Planeten Artikel Ylesia reingeschummelt hat. Sonst öhm..klasse Artikel über Premium III..aber das weißte ja selber nich =^] Darth HYDRAnous 22:02, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hi Bild:;-).gif Das Lemma heißt Ylesia (Roman), es ist also in der Tat eine Geschichte, die sich in die Reihe Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter eingliedert. Danke für das Lob meiner Artikel... ich freue mich immer wieder darüber! Bild:--).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:57, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Bilder Hallo, ich hab mal eine Frage. Da ich demnächst auch eine Homepage erstellen will, möchte ich gerne wissen wie ich ein bestimmtes Logo, welches immer sehbar ist mit einer Copyright Vorlage versehen könnte. In diesem Fall, das Jedipedia Logo oben links. Falls ich jetzt z.B ein Logo einer Konsole als Hauptseiten Logo einfügen möchte.--84.145.196.42 20:18, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hi! Wenn der Vermerk immer sichtbar sein soll, dann musst du das Copyright-Zeichen – © – direkt in die Bilddatei einbauen. Natürlich musst du auch den Rechtsinhaber erwähnen und dessen Erlaubnis dafür haben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:11, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) Schwache Übersetzung! Hallo und Frohe Weihnachten erstmal :) Ich habe ja einige Star Wars-Bücher zu X-mas bekommen, und mit Feindkontakt habe ich auch direkt angefangen. Aber ich muss schon sagen, dass ich von der Übersetzung ziemlich entäuscht bin. Überall tummeln sich Grammatikfehler, besonders Kommafehler. Hart ausgedrückt ist das echt miserabel übersetzt. Das Buch selbst ist zwar (bisher) sehr gut und auch spannend, aber durch diese ganzen Fehler mindert es die Lust zu lesen. Gibt es das bei mehreren Büchern, oder ist das ein Einzelfall? (Vielleicht hast du es ja auch Englisch gelesen, dann ist es sowieso egal^^) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:09, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Also Feindkontakt habe ich nicht auf Deutsch gelesen und die Bücher, die ich bis jetzt auf Deutsch gelesen habe, waren eigentlich ganz ordentlich übersetzt. Es gibt zwar immer wieder fragwürdige Begriffe, die komisch oder gar nicht übersetzt wurden, aber Zeichen- und Grammatikfehler fallen mir äußerst selten auf. Man darf ja auch erwarten, dass Übersetzer über die nötigen Deutschkenntnisse verfügen, um einen Roman korrekt in die deutsche Sprache zu übersetzen. Deshalb wundert es mich, dass es bei Feindkonktakt nicht so ist. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:18, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hättest du es auf Deutsch gelesen, würdest du mich auch verstehen^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:36, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Zur Ergänzung: Am Ende werden die Fehler seltsamerweise weniger... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:22, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) ICQ Hi Ani! Könntest du dich mal eben in ICQ melden? Ich wollte nämlich was mit dir besprechen. Gruß Kyle22 16:42, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Gute Idee! Zeit zum Quatschen so kurz vor Jahresende? 22:50, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hm, was hattest du versprochen? Bild:;-).gif 20:43, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Ich bin's nochmal. Kannst du mal eben in ICQ on gehen? Gruß Kyle22 19:47, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Und die Dritte... Wäre schön, wenn du in den nächsten 20 Minuten in ICQ kommen könntest. Bin aber noch nicht ganz fertig, also keine Hetze. :) Gruß Kyle22 19:22, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Könntest du bitte mal schnell on kommen? Ich hätte eine kleine Bitte an dich. Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 15:55, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Huhu, ich bin's nochmal. Könntest du nochmal schnell on kommen? Bel Iblis 20:42, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Begriffserklärungen Ich verstehe jetzt nicht ganz warum du meine Änderungen alle rückgängig gemacht hast. Bei 2 verschieden Bedeutungen und einer klarer und häufiger verwendeten Bedeutung reicht es doch, eine eine weitere Bedeutung in den Artikel einzubauen. Ich akzeptiere deine Edits und das soll jetzt auch nicht provozierend klingen, aber ich möchte dann doch wissen, warum eine Begriffserklärung nötig ist. Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:59, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Finwe, natürlich kann ich dir das erklären! Am Besten ist es, wenn man die ganze Geschichte aus der Sicht eines Besuchers betrachtet. Jemand, der über die Suchfunktion beispielsweise das Schiff Mon Monthma sucht, der gibt diesen Begriff genauso auch in das Suchfeld ein. Dabei landet er beim Artikel des Charakters, wird aber gleich zu Beginn des Artikels darauf hingewiesen, dass er evt. auf der Suche nach dem gleichnamigen Schiff ist. Wenn jetzt aber ein Besucher den Begriff A'Sharad Hett in die Suche eingibt, dann ist er gewiss nicht auf der Suche nach seinem Vater Sharad Hett und demzufolge erfüllt ein entsprechender Hinweis zu Beginn des Artikels auch absolut keinen Zweck. Anders erklärt: Es gibt die Person Aayla Secura und den Comic Aayla Secura. Ich würde dir zustimmen und es ebenso sinnlos finden, wenn jemand kommen würde, und die Lemmata Aayla Secura (Jedi) und Aayla Secura (Comic) anlegt und anschließend noch eine Begriffserklärung für die beiden Artikel erstellt. Das ist schlichtweg unnötig, da die Benutzerführung einfach zu umständlich ausfällt. Da das Lemma der beiden Artikel eigentlich identisch ist, ist hier die „Vorlage:Andere Bedeutung“ geeignet. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:47, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ok, von diesem Standpunkt aus betrachtet, ist es dann doch unsinnig, auf eine weitere Bedeutung hinzuweisen. Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:53, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) wie wird mann den benutzer? Kann mir bitte jemand erklären wie man benutzer wird! Danke im Voraus Klick Rechts oben in der Ecke auf anmelden und fertig. Dark Lord Disku 21:06, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Oder du verwendest einfach diesen Link! Bild:;-).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:32, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) Das war 2007! thumb|Frohes Neues! Hallo liebe Freunde von Jedipedia, ein ereignisreiches Jahr ist zu Ende gegangen und ich hoffe, dass jeder von euch gut in das neue Jahr 2008 „gerutscht“ ist. Für das neue Jahr wünsche ich euch viel Glück, Gesundheit und Erfolg, bei allem, was ihr anstrebt. Auch wenn sich im Bereich Star Wars von offizielle Seite nicht viel bewegt hat, war gerade 2007 ein wichtiges Jahr für Jedipedia, in dem unglaubliche Leistungen vollbracht wurden. Auch wenn es im letzten Jahr einige Streitereien und Meinungsverschiedenheiten gab, haben wir eigentlich nur diese hehre Vision vor Augen: Eine Datenbank über sämtliche Aspekte des weitreichenden Star-Wars-Universums zu erstellen. Einige halten an dieser Vision fest und bringen sich leidenschaftlich ein und wieder andere profitieren davon, weil sie sich über bestimmte Bereiche umfassend informieren können. Auch wenn es bis dahin noch ein langer Weg sein könnte, haben wir 2007 einen großen Schritt in die richtige Richtung gemacht, sodass es sich lohnt, einen kurzen Moment zurückzublicken. Schaut her – das haben wir geleistet: Vom 1. Januar bis zum 31. Dezember 2007 wurden genau 4.874 Artikel geschrieben. Gehen wir vom Artikelstand am 1. Januar 2007 aus, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt 1.947 Artikel betrug, dann sprechen wir hier von einem prozentualem Wachstum der gesamten Datenbank von sagenhaften 250,3 Prozent. Die meisten neuen Artikel an einem Tag gab es am 29. Dezember 2007 mit genau 72 Neuzugängen, was einem relativen Wachstum von 1,08 Prozent entspricht – wohlgemerkt an einem einzigen Tag. Im Juli 2007 schien die ganze Community nur ein Ziel angepeilt zu haben – die berühmte 5.000-Artikel-Hürde wurde geknackt und prompt mauserte sich der Monat Juli zum erfolgreichsten des gesamten Jahres, denn unglaubliche 560 Artikel konnten in diesen 31 Tagen geschrieben werden. Dieser prozentuale Wachstum von 12,17 Prozent konnte nur noch vom März zuvor getoppt werden, in dem wir mit 533 Neuzugängen ein prozentuales Wachstum von 20,93 Prozent erreichten. Viel wichtiger als die Menge der Artikel ist ihre Qualität und nachdem wir qualitativ hochwertige Artikel bereits ab November 2006 mit unserem Exzellent-Stern auszeichneten, führten wir im April 2007 auch die Auszeichnung zum lesenswerten Artikel ein. Im folgenden Mai wurden sage und schreibe 24 Artikel mit dieser neuen Auszeichnung kenntlich gemacht – bis heute gab es keinen Monat, der mehr lesenswerte Artikel hervorbrachte. 172 Artikel tragen heute eine Auszeichnung, davon 49 exzellent und 123 lesenswert. Abgesehen von der Flut der Artikel, die 2007 in Jedipedia hineingespült wurde, wuchs auch die daran beteiligte Community in diesem Jahr um einen gewaltigen Anteil an. Zu diesem heutigen Neujahrstag feiern wir ironischerweise als Schnapszahl den 1.111. Benutzer, Mando'ade Teroch. Alleine 897 Benutzer von den heutigen 1.111 meldeten sich im Jahr 2007 an. Zu den ersten Benutzern des alten Jahres zählen unter anderem auch Periphalos und Vos, die sich genau am 1. Januar 2007 angemeldet haben. Benutzer klickten 2007 über 160.000 Mal auf den „Seite speichern“-Button und erstellten somit eine neue Version der jeweiligen Seite, während 5.961 neue Bilder hochgeladen wurden. Seitenabrufe gab es im letzten Jahr auch sehr viele – über 13.000.000 an der Zahl. Klar, dass das Team der Administratoren da Unterstützung benötigte und nachdem RC-9393 aus beruflichen Gründen eine längere Pause einlegte, wurden mit Ben Kenobi und Yoda41 gleich zwei neue Administratoren engagiert. Administratoren löschten im Jahr 2007 genau 4.163 Seiten und sperrten 356 Vandalen. Die 39 move-Berechtigten – von denen letztes Jahr 29 Benutzer ihre Rechte erhielten – haben 2007 genau 1.733 Seiten verschoben. Wem nun nach den ganzen Zahlenspielen schwindelig ist, dem sei gesagt, dass wir irgendwie alle unseren Beitrag dazu abgegeben haben. Sei es ein verirrter Gast, der in den Seitenabrufen berücksichtigt wird, oder ein ehrgeiziger Autor, der dutzende von Artikel geschrieben hat. Wir alle haben dieses Wiki zu dem gemacht, was es heute ist und wir können stolz darauf sein. In diesem Sinne hoffe ich, dass das neue Jahr 2008 ähnlich erfolgreich verlaufen wird, und wünsche euch noch einen schönen Neujahrstag! Gruß Little Ani Admin 05:11, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Auch wenn ich mit der einen oder anderen Information hier nicht immer ganz im Einklang bin und generell, trotz meiner Ideologie, hier wohl eher als "Rebell" zähle möchte ich der Jedipedia trotzdem meinen Respekt zollen. Es ist schon sehr beeindruckend was die Autoren und Organisatoren hier im Jahre 2007 geleistet haben. Alles Gute auch für 2008 :-) ... Periphalos 08:55, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ein beeindruckender Rückblick muss ich sagen. Wollen wir doch mal hoffen, dass es so gut weiter geht im neuen Jahr. An die Arbeit! :) Liebe Grüße Kyle22 10:36, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Das klingt alles Klasse, was hier zusammen in ein Jahr geschmiedet wurde. Ich hoffe es auch so weiter. Aber das mein Name da steht, dass finde ich nicht, wegen den ganzen ..... . Aber Hand drauf. An die TASTEN und los! Vos 13:24, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Schon beeindruckend, wie proppevoll ein Jahr doch sein kann! Schön gemacht, Ani, hat bestimmt viel Arbeit mit Excel gekostet, um die ganzen Zahlen zu errechnen... Bild:;-).gif So, Leute, jetzt haut wieder in die Tasten und schreibt! Wir wollen schließlich bis zum 7. Januar die 7.000 packen! Außerdem möchte ich behaupten, dass wir bis zur Jahreshälfte, also dem 30. Juni / 1. Juli die 10.000 erreichen und - bei den Sith! - ich möchte rechtbehalten! Frohes neues Jahr alle zusammen! 14:14, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Die ganze Zahlen zeigen (mal wieder ;)) wie toll wir doch alle zusammenarbeiten und wie bekannt wir werden. Toll das du das gemacht hast Ani. Ich nehme doch stark an, dass du Recht behältst. Auf zum fröhlichen Schaffen und frohes neues Jahr. Boba (FAQ) 14:32, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Wenn wir so weiter wachsen wird das kein Problem Ben ;) Ich habe mir mal angesehen, was wir in den drei Monaten zwischen dem 2. Geburtstag der Jedipedia und dem Jahreswechsel alles geschafft haben. Es war wirklich erfolgreiches Jahr. Auch bei den Benutzern gab es viele Neuzugänge, die viel geschafft haben. Einige der ganz großen Schreiber kamen letztes Jahr. Auf ein weiteres erfolgreiches Jahr! MfG - Cody 16:01, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Schön zusammengefasst Ani! Allen ein Frohes neues Jahr und auf ein noch erfolgreicheres Jahr 2008 für Jedipedia.--Yoda41 Admin 16:14, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ani hatte nur zwar erzählt, dass er mal einige Zahlen von 2007 aufschreiben will, doch, dass es so viele geworden sind, hätte ich echt nicht gedacht. Es zeigt wieder mal unseren nicht aufzuhaltenen Wachstum, der die Jedipedia zur zweitgrößten Star Wars- Wiki der Welt werden ließ. Es kann nur noch aufwärts gehen(auch wenn es leider einen Verlust zu beklagen gibt...) und, wenn wir nochmal solche Aktionen wie den 29.12.07 haben, an denen mehrere Leute wie verrückt super Artikel schreiben,(bei den nächsten bitte viel, viel mehr!) sind die 10.000 nicht mehr so weit entfernt, wie Premia und die anderen "Anfänger" möglicherweise zu Anfang gedacht haben. Wir schaffen vorm 07.01.08 die 7000 Grenze(vor allem, da danach die Schule wieder anfängt und unsere Studenten auch wieder an die Uni müssen ...), das ist sicher! Und was wohl nach 10.000 unser Ziel seind wird, ist ja wohl klar, oder? Ich wünsche allen ein frohes, neues Jahr! Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 16:16, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Prüf-Logbuch Hi im neuen Jahr Little Ani !! Ich habe jetzt auch gleich eine Frage: Wie prüft man Seiten ?? Ich habe nämlich ein eigenes Wiki (siehe hier) und ich habe hier in der JP das schon sehr oft gesehen. Da steht immer "Hat ´Version 1234 als geprüft markiert." MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 09:33, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Die Bedeutung der geprüften Versionen ist hier verschwindend gering, da die Änderungen meistens direkt über die letzten Änderungen nach verfolgt und kontrolliert werden. Wenn du Bürokraten- oder Administratorenrechte hast, dann kannst du die letzte Version eines Artikels als geprüft markieren, wenn du glaubst, dass der Artikel keine Falschinformationen enthält. Um einen Artikel als geprüft zu markieren, schaust du dir in den letzten Änderungen einen Versionsunterschied an und klickst dann auf den Link Als geprüft markieren, der sich direkt über dem Versionsvergleich (die zwei Spalten in roter und grüner Farbe) befindet. Inwieweit sich eine geprüfte Version auswirkt, hängt von der jeweiligen Media-Wiki-Installation des Projekts ab, aber Wikiedpia spricht in einer Projektseite auch davon, dass unangemeldete Benutzer immer nur die letzte geprüfte Version sehen. Sobald Seitenänderungen aus den letzten Änderungen verschwinden, werden sie automatisch als geprüft markiert. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:56, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ah, danke. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 14:03, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ein Paar Fragen Hallöchen Ani, Frohes neues Jahr erstmal. Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen an dich und zwar wollt ich den Artikel über die Comicgeschichten Wookie Welt und Entscheidung auf Endor schrieben, da stellt sich mir aber jetzt die frage, soll ich die einzeln schreiben und dann noch einen Artikel über den Sammelband Wookiees: Sklaven in Ketten oder soll ich die einfach in dem Sammelband unterbringen und die Lemmata als Weiterleitungen anlegen, weil in dem Sammelbandartikel wäre ja dann nichts drin. Und dann hätt ich noch die Frage, ob man denn nun eine Infobox für Kleidung und Rüstung herstellen könnte, da ja in der Diskussion keine Einwände mehr kamen? Viele Grüße Boba (FAQ) 19:26, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Boba! Es freut mich, dass du auch die Comicgeschichten machst Bild:--).gif Am besten schreibst du zu jeder Geschichte einen separaten Artikel. Also wenn in einem Band zwei Geschichten drin sind, dann sind das auch zwei Artikel. Alle einzelnen Comicgeschichten habe ich auch in dieser Liste erwähnt, falls es dir hilft. Für das Album machst du vielleicht erst mal nichts. Bis jetzt ist man sich da uneins, ob da ein Artikel geschrieben werden soll oder nicht, siehe auch diese Diskussion hier. Mit der Vorlage habe ich gerade Ben engagiert. Der wollte unbedingt, etwas neues einführen. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:20, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ja gar kein Problem Ani. Hab den Comic zufällig auf Ebay entdeckt, wusste zuerst auch gar nicht, dass es sich um einen Comic handelt, da das Teil DIN A4-Größe hat. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass es ein Stickerheft wäre, wie die dies zur Weltmeisterschaft immer gibt...war es dann aber nicht :) Und gerade eben habe ich mir noch die Han Solo Bücher (Also Han Solo auf Stars' End und so weiter) gekauft. Und ist doch klar das ich die Geschichten noch schreibe, soll ja hier ne vollständige Enzyklopädie werden, gell ;) Ich beteilige mich dann nachher noch bei der Diskussion. Gruß Boba (FAQ) 22:31, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Natürlich ^^ Die alten Comics sind alle Din A4, denn die haben sich erst später ihrem amerikanischem Vorbild angepasst. Keine Ahnung, warum die das nicht gleich so gemacht haben, wie es heute ist. Meinst du die Classic-Hefte? Welche Ausgaben hast du da? Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:38, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Also ich weiß jetzt nicht was du mit Classic-Heft meinst, ich hab von Ehapa den Star Was Comic Band 10 Wookiees: Sklaven in Ketten aus dem Jahr 1986 da steht nicht viel in dem Comic zu dem Comic selsbt, ausser dem typischen Zeug, also Redakteur, Verlag und Copyright und so. Boba (FAQ) 22:43, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Auf Stars End ist doch eigentlich ein Roman. Aber es gibt auch eine gleichnamige Comic-Adaption, die in Deutschland als Classic Star Wars Band 9 erschienen ist. Auf dem Cover ist Han mit seinem pelzigen Freund abgebildet → http://www.pauly-alsdorf.de/starwars/classic_-_band_9.html Hast du noch andere Comics aus dieser Reihe? Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:47, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Achso ne ich hab keinen Comic aus dieser Reihe. Ich hab mir nur die Bücher gekauft. Aber villeicht erwische ich ja einen auf ebay wer weiß. Die Han Solo Bücher haben mich jedenfalls abzüglich Porto 4,99 € gekostet, besser gesagt das Buch ist so einn Sammelband. Boba (FAQ) 22:51, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::Achso, da hast du aber ein Schnäppchen gemacht, denn das Buch ist schon sehr alt und längst vergriffen. --Little Ani Admin 22:54, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Ich hab ein paar interessante Comics gefunden. hier und hier und hier und hier. Ich überlege mir ob ich mir einen davon holen soll. Boba (FAQ) 23:42, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ich würde dir Die neuen Abenteuer des Luke Skywalker empfehlen, denn Shadows of the Empire ist auf englisch und kannst dir demnächst mit dem nächsten Essentials-Comic von Panini am Kiosk in neuer, deutscher Übersetzung als Sonderband holen. Die Classic-Hefte sind irgendwie komisch und bei Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter fehlt dir das „vor“ und „danach“. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:51, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Sollte ich mir irgendwann mal ein Haus kaufen, hoffe ich auf so ne tolle Beratung, wie man sie bei dir in Bezug auf Comics oder Bücher kriegt. Vielen Dank Ani. Dann werd ich mal gleich den Artikel aus Beobachtet markieren. Gruß Boba (FAQ) 23:56, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Kein Problem... Bild:;-).gif --Little Ani Admin 23:59, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ken - Jedi oder Rebell Diese Person kommt in einer Reihe namens Jedi-Prince vor und ist in den Bänden 1-6 ein normaler Rebell. Zum Ende der Reihe (irgendwann, hab sie nicht gelesen) wird dieser Ken wohl zum Jedi. Soll ich als Vorlage Rebell oder Jedi nehmen (Tabelle)? --Mathias2 15:45, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Es wird immer von dem Zeitpunkt ausgegangen, der zuletzt kommt. In diesem Fall ist es also so, dass Ken ein Jedi wird und anschließend ist nichts mehr über ihn bekannt. Also kommt dort eine Jedi-Vorlage rein. Es ist aber schlecht, wenn du die Bücher nicht gelesen hast und schreibst einen Artikel zu der Person. Es sollten nur Artikel geschrieben werden, die auch aus erster Hand aus den Ausgangsquellen hervorgehen. Inoffizielle Quellen wie Wookieepdia oder dergleichen werden hier nicht geduldet. Zum besseren Verständnis empfehle ich dir auch kurz die drei goldenen Regeln der Jedipdia durchzulesen Bild:;-).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:53, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ich habe das ganze nach einer Zusammenfassung der Reihe erstellt; also objektiv. :::Eine reine Schilderung der Handlung - ist ja im Prinzip das Selbe...Wookiepedia ;)--Mathias2 18:38, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Aber es sind auch nicht die offiziellen Quellen, die du im Artikel angeben hast oder wie habe ich das zu verstehen? Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:13, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Sieh es doch nicht so engstirnig;) Das ist eine Zusammenfassung davon und; wenn es jetzt ein Lexikoneintrag wäre würde ich das Lexikon hinschreiben, aber so ist das quasi das selbe, als wenn ein Bekannter mir den Inhalt der Bücher erläutern würde, damit ich den Artikel fertig stellen kann... --Mathias2 21:14, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Ich sehe das nicht engstirnig, sondern nur so wie es in unseren Richtlinien heißt. Ich kann dich verstehen, aber du musst auch verstehen, dass die Zusammenfassung evt. einige Fehler enthalten könnte, die du dann dadurch automatisch in deinen Artikel überträgst. Es ist das beste für den Artikel, für seinen Autor und seine Leser, wenn der Artikel direkt auf dem Buch basiert und nicht aus „Überlieferungen“. Ich weiß schon, dass du es nur gut meinst, aber wir hatten schon so viele Diskussionen über das Thema und glaube mir, davon profitiert jeder. Irgendwann wird der Artikel vielleicht von jemandem erstellt, der da Buch hat und der sich darin gut auskennt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:26, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) 501. Sturmtruppenlegion Hey Ani, du hast doch die ganzen Legacy-Dinger gelesen, nicht war? Die 501. kommt da doch auch vor. Da Benji und ich den Artikel grad bearbeiten, aber keine Quellen für das Neue Imperium haben, könntest du den Teil dann vllt schreiben? Das wäre uns sehr hilfreich. Und ach ja, kommt die 501. in der Thrawn-Trilogie vor? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:31, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :In der Thrawn Trilogie kommt sie nicht vor. MfG - Cody 14:49, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Dafür allerdings in Die Verschollenen als Teil des Imperiums der Hand. Außerdem gibt es in dem Buch noch einen Bonus-Teil, der sich mit einem Einsatz der 501. beschäftigt. Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 15:05, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Gut, dass ich Die Verschollenen und den Bonusteil habe. Ich werde es nach Schattenjäger lesen. Aber für den späteren Teil brauchen wir trotzdem noch jemanden. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:49, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Hallo Darth Maulhalten! Du liegst richtig: Ich habe die Legacy-Reihe gelesen und kenne mich auch sehr gut darin aus. Allerdings muss ich dich enttäuschen, da ich mich zur Zeit auf der anderen Seite der Timeline befinde, nämlich ganz am Anfang bei der Jedi-Chroniken-Reihe. Wenn du mich fragst, werde ich da noch sehr, sehr lange daran knabbern, aber wenn ich mal etwas Abwechslung brauche, dann werde ich gerne auf die 501. zurückkommen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:46, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) Tragen die in Die Verschollenen nicht nur einfach den Namen 501., haben aber bis auf den Namen nichts mit dem Original gemeinsam? Bin erst auf Seite 200, daher kann ich nichts mit Gewissheit sagen Aber für mich kams so rüber, als wäre das nur eine Legion Truppler, die man aus Prestigegründen 501. genannt hat. Thor 22:15, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Ka, aber @Ani: solange du nur irgendwann daran arbeitest, ist alles gut. Wir wollen die Sache irgendwann fertig bringen Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 13:29, 4. Jan. 2008 (CET) Iwo Kulka Hab ich dir das erlaubt? Eigentlich nein, aber trotzdem danke. Ich dürfte das zwar kommentarlos löschen, was ich aber nicht vorhabe. Stattdessen danke ich dir vor allem für den finnischen Link, den ich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gemacht hätte. P.S.: Verlang jetzt aber nicht, dass ich in meine Artikelliste "(mit Little Ani)" reinschreibe.Bild:;-).gif --Darth Mauls Klon 20:27, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ich verlange gar nichts, zumal das nur eine kleine Änderung war, die jeden anderen Artikel ebenso hätte betreffen können. Du könntest es rückgängig machen, aber es würde absolut keinen Sinn ergeben, da ich nicht in deinen Bearbeitungsprozess eingreifen sondern lediglich die verschiedenen Sprachversionen der Artikel verknüpfen wollte. Dieser UC-Vermerk ist keine Sperre. Wenn ein Benutzer während seiner UC-Phase Beschimpfungen oder FanFiktion in seinen Artikel schreibt, dann muss dies selbstverständlich wieder entfernt werden. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:34, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Es sollte ja auch nicht wirklich böse gemeint sein und ich finde es ja auch sehr freundlich, dass man da jemandem die Arbeit abnimmt. Außerdem wollte ich auch nicht in Frage stellen, dass man mit UC-Vorlagen überhaupt nichts ändern darf. Vielleicht kam es falsch rüber, und falls ja, dann tut es mir leid, aber ich wollte mich eigentlich nur bedanken. --Darth Mauls Klon 20:44, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ne, ne! Ich habe dich schon verstanden. Ich habe es nur versäumt auf das „Danke“ einzugehen, was ich hiermit mache: Bitte! Bild:--).gif --Little Ani Admin 20:46, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Da man ein Bitte nicht erwidern kann, schreib ich, dass ich es zur Kenntnis genommen hab --Darth Mauls Klon 21:15, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) Modgamers Hi Little Ani! Hast du schon vom Rücktritt von Modgamers gehört? Wenn noch nicht dann könntest du hier den Kasten ganz oben anschauen. MfG Exar KunKomm in den Sith-Orden! 12:33, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Das wurde bereits allgemein zur Kenntnis genommen, Exar Kun, ich kann mir jedenfalls kaum vorstellen, dass Ani das noch nicht weiß. Aber nett, dass du ihn auf dem laufenden halten möchtest. :) Gruß Kyle22 12:47, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, das habe ich schon gewusst. Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis, Exar Kun. Bild:--).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:13, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) OK MfG Exar KunKomm in den Sith-Orden! 20:48, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) Einfügen von Bildern Hi Little Ani kannst du mir sagen wie Bilder einfügen kann? Gruß Luke 41 :Ja, klar kann ich machen! Du kannst Bilder HIER hochladen. Aber es ist ganz wichtig, dass du alle Dinge beachtest, die auf dieser Seite stehen. Am Besten ließt du dir die Anleitung auf der Seite durch und ladest erst dann ein Bild hoch, bevor du dich später wunderst, warum dein Bild wieder gelöscht wurde. Auf der Seite steht übrigens auch, wie man Bilder einfügt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:14, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) bilder ani das mit dem hochladen klappt net :Ich kann dir nur weiterhelfen, wenn du mir schreibst, wie du vorgegangen bist und was passiert ist, denn in der Anleitung steht alles geschrieben. Erklär mit vielleicht auch mal, was du überhaupt machen willst, dann kann man dir eher weiterhelfen. Um mir zu antworten musst du nicht einen neuen Abschnitt erstellen. Klicke einfach rechts auf den Link bearbeiten und füge deine Antwort unten an. Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:33, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) Order 66 Hallo LittleAni, ich streife gerade mal wieder vorbei und mache Dir direkt Arbeit ;) Ich habe eben den Original-Wortlaut der Order 66 aus "True Colors" im Artikel ergänzt. Allerdings habe ich erst danach gesehen, daß es das Buch offenbar schon auf Deutsch gibt (mit so einer schnellen Übersetzung kann ja keiner rechnen im SW-Bücher-Universum ;). Falls Du das Buch hast (oder weißt, wer es auf deutsch gelesen hat), könntest du den englischen Wortlaut der Order durch den deutschen Text ersetzen und meine entsprechende Anmerkung zur Sprache entfernen? Vielen Dank und Gruß! RC-9393 15:27, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hey vod! Ich habe eben die Versandbestätigung für das Buch von Amazon.de bekommen, also müsste es morgen da sein. Das heißt, dass ich dann eben schnell den Wortlaut ergänzen werde - natürlich nur, wenn Ani nicht einen superschnellen Buchhändler hat und sich den Roman schon heute gekauft hat. Ret, 16:52, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Su'cuy :) Dann wünsche ich Dir viel Spaß mit dem neuen Band, ich fand ihn äußert aufschlußreich und voller neuer Erkenntnisse - und mach Dich auf ein paar heftige Überraschungen gefaßt ;) Gruß! RC-9393 17:16, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Du weißt doch, ich geb nicht so viel auf Spoiler - über die Entwicklung mit Fi weiß ich schon Bescheid. Aber ich freu mich natürlich trotzdem auf ein Wiederlesen mit Kal'buir und den anderen! Bild:;-).gif 17:28, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Also ich hab das Buch auch bei Amazon vorbestellt und habe es schon seit Freitag. D.h. ich könnte den deutschen Wortlaut gleich ergänzen, außer du hast dich schon so darauf gefreut, es selbst zu tun, dann kannst das natürlich gerne machen;) Gruß, Anakin 18:27, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ich habe das Buch leider noch nicht und ich sehe es auch nirgends ausliegen, wobei es offiziell schon seid letzten Mittwoch erhältlich sein sollte. Komisch... --Little Ani Admin 19:14, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) Name ändern Ackbar aht mir gesagt ich könnte meinen Namen ändern das würde ich auch gerne machen. ich hab keine links auf meiner seite also... und mein neuer Name wär: A-11 Gruß A-11 20:37, 22. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Doch du hast Links zu deiner Seite. Siehe mal hier nach. Ich kann eine Namensänderung erst durchführen, wenn nichts mehr zu dir verlinkt ist. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:45, 22. Jan. 2008 (CET) Und wie mach ich das also die auf den neuen Namen pfänden? Gruß A-11 10:37, 23. Jan. 2008 :Einfach auf die Seiten, auf denen deine Benutzerseite verlinkt ist, gehen und deine Signaturen durch deinen neuen Namen ersetzen. Es darf praktisch keine Signatur mehr geben, die auf Benutzer:Cc-90909 verlinkt, sondern auf den neuen Namen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:47, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::So alles erledigt, Benutzer kann nun umbenannt werden. Boba (FAQ) 12:55, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) Muss ich jetzt ne neue Benutzerseite erstellen weil meine Benutzerseite ist Immer noch auf Cc-90909 Geschrieben Gruß A-11 12:59, 23. Jan. 2008 :Nein keine Sorge, deine Benutzerseite, deine Diskussionsseite, deine Bearbeitungen und deine selbstgeschriebenen Artikel bleiben erhalten, sie werden nur einem anderem Namen „gutgeschrieben“ Boba (FAQ) 13:03, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) Wann denn weil noch ist es nicht so?? Gruß A-11 13:12, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Da muss erst Little Ani wieder on kommen, er kann ja auch nicht omnipräsent sein, muss ja auch zur Schule und zur Arbeit. Boba (FAQ) 13:21, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) Stimmt tschuldigung A-11 14:01, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Kein Ding. Bild:--).gif Boba (FAQ) 14:12, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Da Ani gerade anscheinend nicht da ist, habe ich das mal schnell übernommen. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Namen! 15:30, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) Danke Ben A-11 17:33, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ursprünge des Sith-Ordens Mich würde interessieren, was an meinem Eintrag zur Sith-Geschichte die Löschung der Quellen rechtfertigt. Gerade die sind es ja, die diese Version bestätigen, sonst kommen sicher wieder einige, in deren Köpfen sich noch immer die Meinung hält, Xendor habe den Orden gegründet! ^^ :Also ich fange jetzt nicht an, auf zwei verschiedenen Diskussionsseiten über das gleiche Thema zu schreiben. Wenn die Diskussion bei Diskussion:Sith angefangen an, dann wird sie bitte auch dort weiter geführt. Und unterschreibe deine Beiträge mit ~~~~ wie jeder andere Benutzer auch. Dankeschön. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:51, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) KotOR-Artikel Hi Ani! Wie ich sehe, warst du ja schon wieder richtig fleißig. Allerdings bin ich etwas enttäuscht, da ich mir selbst vorgenommen hatte, Slyssk und Little Bivoli zu schreiben. Aber naja, jetzt sind sie halt da. Viele Grüße, 16:58, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ups... sorry, aber das konnte ich ja leider nicht ahnen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:09, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Lass bloß die Finger von der Deadweight... Bild:;-).gif 17:12, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ja, in Ordnung. --Little Ani Admin 17:15, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) Artikel edit Auf der Liste steht, dass die Artikel noch erstellt werden müssen. Aber mehr als das zu schreiben was die Karte ist, wie häufig sie vorkommt und was sie kann kann man doch nicht schreiben. Also wollt ihr die Artikel ganz weg lassen oder wie?Stroiner 23:29, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) und ich versteh nicht wieso mein beitrag bei lichtschwertkristallen gelöscht wurde. meine quellen waren kotor 1 und 2. und diese waren doch bereits angegeben. Stroiner 23:32, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Stroiner! Bitte ordne deine Diskussionsbeiträge in Zukunft immer ganz unten an, da dies ein schlechter und leicht zu übersehender Platz für ein neues Thema ist. Die Liste wurde heute verlängert und deshalb rechtfertigt das noch lange nicht, dass ein solcher Artikel hier benötigt wird. Und dieser Einzeiler-Artikel mit irgendwelchen Levelmodi eines Rollenspiels entspricht so ganz und gar nicht dem Konzept von Jedipedia, auch wenn es nicht mehr zu dem Thema zu sagen gibt, was ich nur schwer glauben kann, da der Artikel schon extrem unterirdisch war. Vielleicht bietet es sich an, einen zusammenfasenden Artikel über diese ganzen Karten zu schreiben, statt jede einzelne. Nicht umsonst haben wir auch Sammelartikel zu beipielsweise Vibro-Waffen. Was deine Ergänzung bei den Kristallen angeht, war es so, dass du in diesem Moment überhaupt gar keine Quelle angegeben hast. Unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster ist eine Zeile Zusammenfassung, in der du deine Quellen immer angeben kannst, auch wenn sie im Artikel schon verlinkt sind. Tust du das nicht, darfst du dich nicht wundern, dass deine Ergänzungen hier zurückgesetzt werden. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:39, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Die Karten kann man in dem Pazaak-Artikel unterbringen und die Kartennamen können dann eine Weiterleitung werden. Ich hab den revert übrigens wieder gerevertet, da die Quellen ja schon da waren :) Gruß Boba (FAQ) 00:21, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) Moin! Hi! Ich hätte da was, was du dir mal ansehen könntest. 01:32, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Okay, das ist das eine Einladung ins ICQ oder was? --Little Ani Admin 01:34, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) Bitte mal im ICQ adden Hi Ani. Es geht um die Umstrukturierung der Dark Trooper/Dunklen Truppen. Könntest du mich mal im ICQ adden, dann kann ich das mal mit dir durchgehen. 388021703 Thor 22:50, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Okay, ich werde dich gleich morgen adden, da ich heute leider keine Zeit mehr für Umstrukturierungen habe. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:53, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Kann ich dir denn irgendwie noch die Vorschläge zukommen lassen? ^^ Hab zwei .doc Dateien fertig, die man dann quasi nur kopieren müsste. Thor 22:55, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ah, super! Du kannst die mir auch gerne per eMail zukommen lassen. Die Adresse steht auf meiner Benutzerseite. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:57, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Alles klar, kann ich tun. Aber wehe du nimmst mir dann die Seitenerstellungen weg *fg* Thor 23:01, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Um Himmels Willen... nie im Leben. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich es nötig habe, mich mit fremden Federn zu schmücken Bild:;-).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:04, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nope, hast du auch nicht. ^^ eMail ist raus, hoffe du kannst meinen wirren Ideen folgen. Meld mich dann morgen nochmal. Gute Nacht. Thor 23:14, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Falls du da bist, einfach mal melden. Thor 12:53, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich wär dann soweit den Artikel testweise zu speichern. Thor 14:21, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ja, nur Mut Bild:;-).gif Du kannst deine Arbeit gerne abspeichern. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:24, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hatte noch nen blöden Tippfehler in der Gallery.. Jetzt ist er aber online. Thor 14:27, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Jo, kein Problem, aber wieso hast du den Text denn wieder gelöscht? Wenn du dir soweit sicher bist, dass der Text in Ordnung ist, dann kannst du den Artikel auch endgültig erstellen beziehungsweise überschreiben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:31, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Wollte die Testseite nicht belegen. Wie machen wir das denn jetzt? Soll ich den über den aktuellen Dunkle Truppe Artikel schreiben und du benennst den dann in Dark Trooper um? Was machen wir mit dem Dark Trooper (Rebellion) Artikel? Bist du gerade online?Thor 17:12, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::So jetzt bin ich wieder da. Genau so machst du es! Ich werde dann die Verschiebung machen und den Artikel Dark Trooper (Rebellion) löschen, da du den Inhalt von diesem ja in den anderen Artikel übertragen hast. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:34, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Dann bekomm ich ja gar keine Artikelerstellung gutgeschrieben... Bild:;-).gif Thor 20:04, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Nunja, aber du hast ja vorher schon gewusst, dass es der Artikel schon begonnen wurde. Niemand wird nach der Anzahl seiner erstellten Artikel gemessen und deshalb sollte dich das auch nicht davon abhalten, bestehende Artikel zu verbessern. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:43, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Zwinker Smilies sind ne tolle Sache *gg* Thor 21:25, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Natürlich sind sie das, aber ich glaube, dass da trotzdem ein wenig Enttäuschung mitgewirkt hat. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:43, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Zu den "nicht kanonischen" Auftritten in anderen Videospielen möchte ich anmerken, dass die Handlung der Forces of Corruption-Kampagne sehr wohl kanonisch ist. Im privaten Museum des Imperators trifft Silri auf einige deaktivierte Dunkle Truppen, die sich als Teil des Sicherheitssystems hinterher aktivieren und das Konsortium angreifen. Wenn auch das Auftauchen der Arc Hammer nicht kanonisch ist, sind es die Dunklen Truppen auf Coruscant sehr wohl. 21:56, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Naja aber eine einzige Mission macht ja nichtden ganzen Auftritt kanonisch. Die Dark Trooper in der ersten Mission im Gefängnis auf Kessel (war doch da oder?) oder später die auf Dathomir passen da nicht wirklich. Aber das mit Coruscant kann man noch anmerken.' Edit': Enttäuschung gibt es überall ^^ Kannst jetzt den Artikel umbenennen und den Dark Trooper (Rebellion) löschen. Thor 22:09, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Auf Kessel wurden die wahrscheinlich als Ersatz für andere Kampfdroiden und auf Dathomir als zusätzliche Gegner eingesetzt. Im Museum werden sie explizit erwähnt, was diesen Auftritt im Vergleich zu den anderen viel bedeutender Macht. Kanonisch ist kanonisch, weshalb der Artikel auch weiterhin Dunkle Truppen heißen wird - also ändere dies auch bitte innerhalb deines Textes. Viele Grüße, 22:39, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich hab mit Ani abgesprochen ihn Dark Trooper zu nennen, da die erste (und auch einzige) komplett kanonische Quelle darüber nunmal Dark Forces ist und sie in der deutschen Version dort Dark Trooper genannt werden. Thor 22:43, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::FoC ist auch kanonisch; und da Ani nach eigener Aussage (!) keine Ahnung davon hat, wirst du wohl mit den Richtlinien, die ich hier vertrete, Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Kanon ist Kanon, also keine Diskussion. 22:55, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich kann aber irgendwie nicht verstehen, wie man den Namen Dunkle Truppen als kanonisch ansehen kann, nur weil das Spiel in dem er vorkommt kanonisch ist, aber die Nutzung dieses Names in 95% der Fälle unkanonisch ist. Denn NUR die Dunklen Truppen in dem Museum können kanonisch sein, alle anderen nicht. Dark Forces hingegen ist vollständig kanonisch und sogar auf starwars.com bei den Dark Troopern als Einzige (!) Quelle angegeben. Sollte du aber weiter so stur deine Meinung vertreten (kein Angriff) werde ich meinen Artikel wieder zurückziehen und den Originalartikel wieder einsetzen. Thor 22:58, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Dein Artikel ist gut und richtig, warum willst du ihn zurückziehen? Der offizielle deutsche Name der "Dark Trooper" ist nun einmal "Dunkle Truppen", ob es dir jetzt passt oder nicht. Ich bin auch nicht mit allen deutschen Übersetzungen einverstanden (Heimat Eins), aber leider musste ich mich auch damit abfinden. Nochmals: Die Richtlinien besagen, dass wir den offiziellen deutschen Namen eines behandelten Gegenstandes benutzen sollen, sofern er existiert und keine offensichtliche Fehlübersetzung ist. Da "Dunkle Truppen" alle Kriterien für einen korrekten und offiziellen Namen erfüllt, ist er laut Richtlinien hier zu verwenden. Also sei nicht eingeschnappt, dein Artikel wird dadurch ja nicht schlecht oder falsch. Viele Grüße, 23:06, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich versteh dich ja, aber in meinen Augen wird der Artikel dadurch falsch (Das klingt jetzt zwar komisch, aber für mich ist es so). Denn dadurch würden wir die erste und einzige vollständig kanonische Quelle, nämlich Dark Forces, vollkommen außer Acht lassen was die Namensgebung angeht. Kessel wird in EaW auch Kossal übersetzt, müssen wir jetzt alle Kessel Namen in allen Artikeln gegen Kossal austauschen? Das ist ein Ausrutscher bei der Übersetzung, ebenso wie Dunkle Truppe einer sein kann. Der Carrack Kreuzer wurde in der Thrawn Trilogie falsch übersetzt. Das Auftauchen und die Geschichte sind dennoch kanonisch. Trotzdem gilt diese Übersetzung nicht. Denke du verstehst mein Dilemma. Thor 23:13, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Es werden aber bevorzugt deutsche Namen verwendet, wenn sie in mindestens einer Quelle vorkommen, egal in wie vielen Quellen der englische Name vorkommt. Außerdem sehe ich keinen Grund, warum die Auftritte der Dunklen Truppen auf Kessel und Dathomir nicht kanonisch sind: Kessel ist ein Gefangenenlager mit Hochsicherheitsgefangenen und Dathomir hat eine hohe Konzentration von Machtbenutzern, daher wurden dort eben Restbestände der dunklen Truppen eingesetzt. Weiterhin ist zumindest die Mission auf Kessel noch vor der Zerstörung der Arc Hammer, da man ja später noch zum Wrack des Todesstern fliegt und die Imperialen gerade erst mit den Begungen begonnen haben. Also ist die Befreiungsaktion auf Kessel wohl vor oder allerhöchstens ganz kurz nach der Schlacht von Yavin und damit deffinitv vor der Zerstörung der Arc Hammer. Und der Einsatz auf müsste so um 2 bis 3 NSY gewesen sein nämlich noch vor dem Tod Xizors, also werden da noch Restbestände von Dunklen Truppen übrig gewesen sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:38, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Richtig. Wenn man es recht bedenkt, dann muss man auch sagen, dass die Szene auf Kessel noch vor der Schlacht von Yavin spielt. Die Erklärung mit Dathomir ist ebenfalls logisch und die Restbestände im Museum sind auch einleuchtend. Dunkle Truppe ist keine Fehlübersetzung, der "Lichtkreuzer" und "Kossal" dagegen schon. 23:25, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich sehe in "Dunkle Truppe" ebenfalls keine Fehlübersetzung, weshalb die deutsche Version zu präferieren wäre. Gruß, Premia Admin 23:41, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Um das ganze nochmal aufzugreifen, laut starwars.com sind die Dark Trooper Auftritte in FoC nicht(!)-kanon : *''Is the Empire's use of Dark Troopers in battles occuring in games such as Battlefront II, Galactic Battlegrounds and Empire at War: Forces of Corruption canon?'' I haven't noted their appearances in the in-continuity description for the Holocron's dark trooper entry. Mainly they're considered in those games for gameplay purposes. starwars.com Thor 09:46, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) LOGD - Legend of the Dark Jedi Hallo Little Ani, danke dir, das du einige Passagen im text geändert oder korrigiert hast. Ich habe mich bis dato immer dagegen gesträubt, in Jedipedia aktiv zu werden, doch nun, wo meine eigene Browser-Game-Seite hier einen Platz gefunden zu haben scheint, kann ich mich nicht mehr davon distanzieren. Ich habe mich dann auch gleich heute hier registriert und da ist es klar, dass so oder so Fragen auftauchen, die man sich im ersten Moment nicht beantworten kann. Genauso sieht es auch bei mir aus. Vielleicht kannst du mir die Frage beantworten, die mir im Moment auf der Seele liegt? Woran kann ich erkennen, wer der erste Autor war, der den Inhalt des Artikels erstellt hat? lg Darron Skywalker aka Stefan G. :Hallo Darron Skywalker! Ich antworte mal eben für Ani: Den ersten Autor eines Artikels kannst du ganz einfach über den Reiter "Versionen/Autoren" am oberen Bildschirmrand finden. Dort sind sämtliche Bearbeitungen der entsprechenden Seite aufgelistet. Noch ein Tipp: Bitte signier deine Beiträge immer mit 4 Tilden (~~~~), damit wir auch wissen, wer uns da wann was geschrieben hat! Viel Spaß in der Jedipedia! 00:24, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Du kannst uns gerne Fragen stellen. Entweder bei mir selbst oder auch auf im Jedipedia:FAQ. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:07, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bild aus Jedi Quest Hi Little Ani, ich möchte gerne den Artikel Zora schreiben. Ich habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel Jedi Quest (Comic) geschrieben hast. Daher meine Bitte: Könntest du für mich ein passendes Bild für die Infobox hochladen? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar. Gruß, Finwe Disku 12:40, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ja, kein Problem. Ich lade dir nachher mal ein Bild hoch Bild:--).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:00, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Schreib dann bitte hier rein, wenn das Bild da ist. Und falls es doch etwas länger dauert, was natürlich nicht schlimm ist, werde ich den Artikel wohl schon vorher hochladen, da ich gerne den 7300. Artikel schreiben möchte. Also falls dies jemand liest und schon einen Meilenstein besitzt, bitte haltet euch zurück Bild:;-).gif. Gruß, Finwe Disku 12:51, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Glückwunsch, dass dir der Meilenstein gelungen ist. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber nun habe ich das Bild von Zora hochgeladen. Du findest es entweder im Artikel oder unter Bild:Zora.jpg. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:29, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Danke und danke für das Bild. Jetzt, wo ich auch einen Meilenstein besitze, muss ich nicht mehr dahinter her sein. Ich hoffe, er ist eines Meilensteins würdig. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Finwe Disku 21:06, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) Erstellte Seiten ich hab ein Problem und zwar habe ich drei Seiten erstellt aber nur eine wird gezäht. Vor ein paar Tagen stand da das ich drei Artikel erstellt habe. Warum? A-11 13:29, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ja, das ist in der Tat sehr merkwürdig. Ich habe nachgeschaut und kann mit das ehrlich gesagt auch nicht erklären. Wahrscheinlich ist es irgendein Systemfehler, der dir ein oder zwei Punkte unterschlägt. Du wärst nicht der erste bei dem das passiert. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:39, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ok Danke ich wollte nur mal fragen vielleicht werden die ja nicht als richtige Artikel gewertet, wei, sie nicht so lang sind. Gruß A-11 13:43, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) Plasmakanone Ich hab den extra so genannt, damit nicht die ganzen Plasmakanonen der Yuzzhan Vong auf meinen Artikel verlinken.. so wie sie es jetzt tun. *gg* Zudem heißt das Baby im Englischen Original Assault Cannon, sodass sie nichts mit der Plasmakanone (allgemein) zu tun hat. Das Plasmakanone ist mehr als Eigenname zu verstehen, daher sollte man den Artikel nicht so allgemein benennen sondern mehr spezifizieren. (War mein Gedankengang beim Benennen des Artikels, nur damit du verstehst wieso ich den Namen gewählt habe ^^)Thor 11:02, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ja, das habe ich schon verstanden, aber diese Klammern mit der Spezifizierung würde nur angewandt werden, wenn es schon ein Artikel mit dem Lemma gäbe. Aber da da ja nicht der Fall ist, sollte man die Klammer weglassen, da sonst niemand den Artikel findet, der speziell danach sucht. Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:22, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Aber wenn jemand in nem Yuzzhan Vong Artikel auf Plasmakanone klickt und bei der Dunkle Truppe Assault Cannon landet kanns auch nicht sein ^^ Thor 12:24, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Naja, es gibt drei verschiedene Plasmakanonen: Dunkle Truppen, Yuuzhan Vong und Zahn-Konsortium. Aus Plasmakanone(n) machen wir eine Begriffsklärung und das Problem ist gelöst. Bild:--).gif MfG - Cody 12:27, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Es ist doch unnötig, mehrere Artikel über die gleiche Waffe zu schreiben, wenn man die Unterschiede zwischen einer normalen Plasmakanone, einer der Dunklen Truppen, einer des Zahn-Konsortiums und einer der Yuuzhan Vong in einen Artikel aufführen kann. Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:37, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Ist denn genaueres über deren Funktionsweise bekannt? Das wäre vielleicht interessant zu wissen, schließlich ist ein Blaster auch eine Art Plasmakanone. Gruß, Kyle22 12:46, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Also die Plasmakanone der Yuuzhan Vong verschießt geschmolzene Objekte, meistens geschmolzene Yorikkoralle. Über die anderen weiß ich nichts genaueres. MfG - Cody 13:12, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::Geschmolzene Korallen? Die Bezeichnung Plasmakanone ist da doch etwas unpassend, oder? Kyle22 13:47, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, sie verschießt Steinbrocken oder ähnliche Materialen und dennoch wird sie Plasmakanone genannt. Laut wookipedia auch volcano cannon. Aber in den dt. Büchern wird sie eindeutig Plasmakanone übersetzt. EDIT: Hab gerade nochmal in der deutschen Version von Dark Forces nachgesehen. Dort wird das Ding nicht Plasmakanone genannt sondern auch Assault Cannon. Sollen wir das dann auch als Eigennamen verwenden?Thor 14:47, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Nun, im Gegensatz zu "Plasmakanone" ist diese Bezeichnung wenigstens nicht falsch. :) Aber dafür müsste die Bezeichnung auch in einer deutschen Quelle auftauchen, tut sie das? Kyle22 15:04, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Die deutsche Fassung von Dark Forces sollte wohl eine deutsche Quelle sein oder? ;-) Ich wär dafür, dass Ani den Plasmakanone (Dunkle Truppe), jetzt Plasmakanone, Artikel in Assault Cannon umbenennt. Thor 15:07, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::@Kyle: Ja, es ist nach der physikalischen Deffinition von Plasma nicht ganz richtig. Aber es klingt eben ganz nett.^^ Teilweise werden die Plasmakanonen der YV auch als Magmageschütze bezeichnet. Das passt irgendwie besser. MfG - Cody 15:13, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::... deutlich besser. :) Kyle22 15:44, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Und zu welchem Schluss sind wir jetzt gekommen? ;-) Thor 15:50, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) Statistik Die Statistik auf meiner Seite zeigt mir 19 erstellte Artikel? So schlecht bin ich nicht im Zählen, aber ich komm nicht auf 19. Auch nicht mit dem UC der Lancet Luftartillerie Thor 23:15, 12. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Meine Statistik zeigt auch falsch an, aber bei mir zeigt sie zu wenig geschriebene Artikel an. --DHK 01:34, 13. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, ich kenne dieses Problem, aber leider fällt mir auch bei euch keine andere Antwort als in diesem Abschnitt auf dieser Seite ein. Sorry. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:13, 13. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Naja so lange es zu viele sind, kann ich ja damit gut leben... ^^ Thor 14:15, 13. Feb. 2008 (CET) Neue Autoren Hi Ani, ich hab mich gerfragt: wenn neue Autoren der Jedipedia beitreten dann gibt es ja so eine Begrüßung auf der Benutzerdiskussion. Wie erfährt man so schnell das ein neuer Autor Jedipedia begetreten (ich hab meine Begrüßung nach drei Minuten bekommen)? A-11 15:48, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das ist ganz einfach: Sobald du eine Änderung vornimmst, erscheint dein Name in den letzten Änderungen - und da einige Leute hier ständig unterwegs sind, dauert es entsprechend auch nur kurze Zeit, bis einer mit dem Gruß anrückt! Bild:;-).gif 15:56, 14:42, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Das hört sich jetzt dumm an, aber wo sind denn die letzten Änderungen zu finden? A-11 15:59, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Links unter Quicklinks der erste Punkt, oder einfach hier... Pandora Diskussion 16:06, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::: Ah hätt mir auch früher auffallen können... A-11 16:11, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Lob Ebenso wie Sie liebe ich STAR WARS. Ich finde es einfach atemberaubend: Anakin, der so ein guter Mensch ein Sith wird, und am Ende von seinem Sohn erlöst wird. Einfach unglaublich. :Freut mich, dass du dich auch für Star Wars begeistern kannst. Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:22, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Melde dich doch hier an Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:26, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) Dooku Hallo Ani! Ich habe mich gerade wie abgesprochen an Dooku gesetzt. Dabei habe ich festgestellt, dass es doch viel mehr ist, als ich ohnehin schon angenommen hatte. Allerdings muss ich gleich weg und kann die Arbeit heute nicht mehr beenden. Deshalb möchte ich dich jetzt fragen, ob du damit einverstanden wärest, wenn ich die Kandidatur des Artikels durch Setzen eines UCs abbrechen würde, um den Rest morgen in Ruhe einfügen zu können. Dies ist aufgrund der vielen Pros zwar ärgerlich für dich, aber ich glaube kaum, dass die nicht noch einmal kommen werden. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis! Viele Grüße, 18:30, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :„Du musst natürlich tun, was du für richtig hältst.“ Ich überlasse es dir, zu entscheiden, ob die Überarbeitung so dringend notwendig ist, dass keine weitere Woche mehr vergehen darf. --Little Ani Admin 18:56, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ich bin entschieden dagegen. Das kann man nach der bestandenen Wahl immer noch machen. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:18, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Wenn ich mir so ansehe, was sich noch alles aus dem EGF herausholen lässt (vorhin habe ich mich mit Ben in ICQ darüber unterhalten) wäre Ben mit einer weiteren Überarbeitung wohl in der Lage, dem Artikel - der bereits hervorragend gemacht ist - noch ein paar krönende Akzente zu verleihen. Klar, man könnte das jederzeit tun, jedoch stände nach Entfernen des UCs ein Artikel zur Wahl, wie er besser nicht sein kann; aus allen nur denkbaren Quellen zusammengestellt und von zwei unserer besten Autoren geschrieben. Warum sollte man dem Artikel vor Ablauf der Wahl also nicht nochmal eine Überarbeitungsphase gönnen? Wenn es "mein" Artikel wäre, hätte ich gegen eine weitere Überarbeitung jedenfalls nichts einzuwenden. Je besser das Ergebnis am Ende ist, desto mehr hat sich der Einsatz jedes einzelnen gelohnt. Gruß, Kyle22 20:02, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt erschreckend, wie mein Ehrgeiz hier als persönlicher Angriff empfunden wird. Dabei will ich doch wirklich nur einen Artikel verbessern, damit er die Auszeichnung uneingeschränkt verdient hat. Leider versteht anscheinend keiner mein Anliegen. Ich finde das wirklich schade und hätte das unter keinen Umständen erwartet und vorausgesehen. Ich habe keine Lust, als Buhmann darzustehen, wo ich doch mit den besten Absichten und voller Elan für die Verbesserung der Jedipedia arbeiten wollte. Traurige Grüße, 01:53, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Zwei Fragen Ben: 1. Wer empfindet deinen Ehrgeiz als persönlichen Angriff? 2. Wer stellt dich als Buhmann hin? Dein Anliegen ist verstanden, ich finde es nur unnötig den Artikel jetzt abzubrechen, wo er doch so gut läuft. Was spricht dagegen ihn nach der Wahl deinen Vorstellungen entsprechend weiter auszubauen? Gruß, Premia Admin 03:14, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ani hat mir deutlich sein Missfallen zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass ich den Artikel noch nicht exzellent finde. Ich bin deshalb dagegen, ihn nach der Wahl zu verbessern, weil der Artikel für etwas ausgezeichnet wird, was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt meines Erachtens noch nicht verdient hat. Aber ich kann es meinetwegen auch noch vor Ablauf der Frist einbauen, wenn dann alle zufrieden sind. 11:38, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::Das ist ein Problem bei den Abstimmungen. Es besteht die Gefahr, dass viele Benutzer Fehler oder Schwächen übersehen. Da es aber ein demokratisches Verfahren ist wird die breite Masse siegen. Es gibt diese Regelung mit der "groben Nachlässigkeit", was ist das? Ist das erst eine Behauptung wie "Dooku wurde nach der Enthauptung als Darth Vader wirder zusammen gesetzt" oder reichen da die Sachen, die Ben und ich genannt haben? Auch, wenn ich es überhaupt nicht gut finde, dass der Artikel mit "Da fehlt zwar noch was, ich gebe aber mal Pro"-Stimmen durch kommt, bin ich nicht begeistert von der Idee jetzt den Hammer aus zu packen... MfG - Cody 12:08, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Auch wenn der Artikel die Wahl jetzt schon bestehen kann, wäre es doch schöner, nicht erst danach die Zweifel und mehr oder weniger große Unvollständigkeiten auszuräumen. Wenn Ben jetzt aber seine Ergänzungen noch vor das Wahlende quetscht haben wir wieder das Problem, weshalb die Regelung für Abbruch bei UC eingeführt wurde: Die letzten Wählenden bewerten einen "anderen" Artikel als die ersten. Mir würde es daher besser gefallen, dem Artikel nochmal eine ganz neue Chance zu geben und ihn dann einstimmig in die Reihe der Exzellenten aufnehmen zu können. Gruß, Kyle22 13:43, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Also mich ärgert das ganze genauso, aber in beider Hinsicht. Ich verstehe nicht, warum hier einige meinen, der Artikel habe große Lücken und essentielle Dinge würden fehlen, während die große Mehrheit eine andere Meinung vertritt. Dass sich hier eine Minderheit so auflehnt, und den Status des exzellenten Artikel auf eine solche Art und Weise streitig macht, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Inhaltliche Lücken in diesem Ausmaß kann man wohl kaum als grobe Nachlässigkeit bezeichnen. Viel mehr sind damit Falschaussagen oder große stilistische Patzer gemeint. Auf der anderen Seite kann ich auch euch verstehen, wenn ihr meint, dass wichtiges fehlt. Aber Ben kann oder will mir irgendwie nicht sagen, was genau fehlt und das verstehe ich schon wieder nicht. Wenn es doch so wichtig ist, dann kann man mich ja wenigstens darüber aufklären, was den Artikel in jetzigem Zustand so dermaßen unvollständig macht. Wenn ihr mir jetzt so kommt und euch wegen scheinbar großen Lücken beschwert, dann frage ich mich, was die Wähler sich damals beim Artikel Padmé Naberrie oder Rebellen-Allianz gedacht haben, die nach meiner Meinung deutlich unter dem liegen, für was sie ausgezeichnet wurden. Auch die von mir geschriebenen Artikel Han Solo, Luke Skywalker oder Leia Organa Solo sind zum Zeitpunkt der Wahl alles andere als vollständig gewesen... Kein Artikel ist vollständig und sie werden es auch nie sein. Und ich glaube beim besten Willen nicht – egal was im Essentiell Guide to the Force drin stehen mag – dass der Charakter Dooku durch eine Ergänzung aus anderen Quellen ein völlig anderes Bild erhält. Natürlich bin ich froh und dankbar für Erweiterungen, aber wie gesagt verstehe ich nicht, dass die Wahl hier von einer offensichtlichen Minderheit boykottiert wird. Die Anforderungen an einen exzellenten Artikel nehmen langsam ein Maß an, dass den Status immer unerreichbarer werden lässt und dadurch verliert sich auch der Reiz dafür zu kämpfen und seinen Ehrgeiz dafür aufzubringen. Das sage ich nicht für mich, sondern viel mehr für die Allgemeinheit, die das vielleicht nur denkt, aber nicht ausspricht. „Du musst natürlich tun, was du für richtig hältst.“ – und das meine ich in dem gleichen Tonfall, wie es Kenobi auch in Eine neue Hoffnung ausspricht. Dann nehme ich euch die Entscheidung ab und breche die Wahl auf eigenem Wunsch ab... damit Cody und Ben Ergänzungen vornehmen können, die sie nicht während der Wahl machen wollen, aber prinzipiell könnten. Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:34, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Wieso hast du die Wahl jetzt doch abgebrochen? Der Artikel ist exzellent, so oder so! Das ist doch alles bürokratischer schwachsinn.--Yoda41 Admin 17:35, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Er ist jetzt fertig und inzwischen wieder neu nominiert. Gruß, Kyle22 17:42, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich habe die Kandidatur wiederhergestellt, aus einem einfachen Grund: Eine Wahl darf nur dann vorzeitig abgebrochen werden, wenn sie mit mindestens drei Gegenstimmen mehr als Fürstimmen verläuft. Ben, du schreibst, dass du den Artikel nach der Auszeichnung nicht ergänzen wolltest. Erachtest du alle Artikel mit Prädikat "Exzellent" als vollkommen? Kein Artikel wird jemals vollkommen sein. Weshalb bist du dann also dagegen einen Artikel zu ergänzen, der schon "Exzellent" ist? Premia Admin 18:19, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :So ist es. Wir wählen ja nicht den perfekten, vollkommenen Artikel. Nur weil er als Exzelleant ausgezeichnet wurde, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht mehr verbessert werden kann/soll/darf. Thor 19:13, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Tut mir leid, dass ich mich möglicherweise missverständlich ausgedrückt habe. Aber das ist jetzt auch vollkommen egal. Der Artikel hat seine verdiente Ergänzung bekommen und bekommt auch ohne Zweifel seine noch mehr verdiente Auszeichnung. 19:24, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) "Wusstest du, das...?" Guten Abend! Wie ich festgestellt habe, wurde seit einigen Wochen keine Änderung am "Wusstest du, dass...?"-Teil am Anfang vorgenommen. Wie wäre es, mal wieder ein paar neue Artikel dahin zu stellen? Ach ja, wir hängen in der Diskussion:Redoute etwas fest. Könntest du da vielleicht mal deine fachmännische Meinung von dir geben, falls du die Verschollenen gelesen hast? Wäre nett, ansonsten Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 21:00, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Die Vorlage:Zusammenfassung kann von jedem Benutzer verändert werden, sodass der „Wusstest du, dass...?“ von jedem aktualisiert werden kann. Bei der von dir verlinkten Diskussion glaube ich eigentlich, dass das letzte Wort im Sinne der Mehrheit und der Sinnhaftigkeit bereits gesprochen wurde. Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:47, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, aber die Nachrichten kamen alle erst, nachdem ich dich gefragt habe. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:02, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Detailarbeit mit dem Scanner Viele von euch werden diese Rasterpunkt-Effekte kennen. Diese lassen sich bei einem professionellem Umgang mit dem Scanner beheben. Dazu benötigt Ihr erstmal das Original und eine Scannsoftware plus Scanner die 300 dpi (dots per image)können. Für Photoshopuser geht es folgendermaßen weiter. Im Filtermenü gibt es bei den Weichzeichnungsfiltern die Option "Feld weichzeichnen". Das ist der richtige. Den Filter wendet ihr auf einen Pixel Radius an. Mit dieser Technik könnt Ihr sehr kleine ausschnitte als auch größere beeinflussen und somit um ein hohes Maß an Qualität hinzufügen. Als Beispiel 5 cm ausschnitt eine des Droidenkontrollschiffs Gruß und viel Spaß --Mara 20:48, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Unglaublicher Effekt und wie erschreckend einfach das geht! Herzlichen Dank für den Tipp... ich werde es in Zukunft auf jeden Fall umsetzen. Bild:--).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:54, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :: Ansonsten soll jemand einfach mal fragen wenn er vor einem Problem steht. Die hier vorhandene Technologie (mein Wacom / Grafiktablett) ermöglicht auch aufwendigere Retouche und Rekonstruktionsmöglichkeiten Ein Miytil Jäger nach der Rastauration. Einfach fragen oder direkt wortlos schicken. --Mara 21:04, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Wacom? Hehe, ist ja witzig, so eins hab ich auch. :) Du scheint echt fit in solchen Sachen zu sein, klasse. Der Tipp ist auf alle Fälle Gold wert, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man damit eine derartige Wirkung erzielen kann. Du hast meine Frage auf der Disku zum Kontrolschiff aber nicht zufällig überlesen, oder? Gruß, Kyle22 21:10, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::@Mara: Ich bin auch ein Fan von Bildbearbeitung und ich finde es klasse, dass du dich auch in diesem Gebiet auskennst. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass mich nichts mehr so überraschen kann, wie dein Anti-Raster-Trick... Wenn du jetzt noch irgend ein Hokus-Pokus fürs Extrahieren oder Freistellen hast, dann bin ich ganz aus dem Häuschen, aber das dürfte wohl kaum möglich sein. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:11, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::: Doch ich habe sie vermutlich überlesen Kyle, @ Ani das schnellste zum freistellen IST ein Wacom, Professionellerweise Arbeitet man mit Vektoren schnittmasken. Es gibt nichts schnelleres als ein Wacom. Deswegen kann ich dier nur das Poligonlasso empfehlen das dürftest du aber kennen. Ansonsten Wenn du es Obersauber haben willst, zeichne eine Vektorformebene (durchsichtig) auf das Objekt. Stelle diese dann danach drunter und gib mit Rechtsklick via menü "schnittmaske erstellen" an. Das dürfte zumindest die professionellste Methode sein und kostet nochdazu genauso viel Zeit wie das Polygonlasso Gruß --Mara 21:17, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::: Dein Landungsschiff ist in Arbeit Kyle --Mara 21:22, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::Die von dir erwähnten Techniken kenne ich schon. Sie sind zwar schnell, aber das Ergebnis zumindest bei mir unbefriedigend. Auch meine ich eher komplizierte Objekte wie Feuer, Rauch, Glas oder haarige Angelegenheiten und weniger geometrische Formen, bei denen sich das Lasso anschmiegen kann. Am effektivsten sind bei mir die Aufteilung in Farbkanäle oder eben einfache Freisteller, von denen einer auch im aktuellen PS CS3 unter dem Filter Extrahieren zu finden ist... tja... Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:29, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::: Wenn du mit den Kanälen arbeitest kannst du auch versuchen die Ebenen auf eine weisse Fläche zu setzen und dann die über die EIgenschaften wie Luminanz an das Thema rangehen. Danach durch die Tonwerte das ganze wieder hochziehen. Das Funktioniert ich machs wenns schnell gehen muss zB bei Haaren ansonsten gibts da wirklich kein allgemein Rezept. Is das einzige das mir jetzt noch Einfällt. Gruß --Mara 21:39, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Ja, ist auch nicht ganz so einfach das alles Bild:--).gif --Little Ani Admin 21:44, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::@Mara: Ich hoffe doch, du bleibst uns als "Experte" erhalten. Prima übrigens, dass du dich um das Landungsschiff kümmern möchtest, das hat es mal nötig. Ich freu mich schon auf das Ergebnis, wenn du möchtest kann ich ihn danach noch auf Fehler durchgehen. Aber kein Stress, das hat Zeit. :) Gruß, Kyle22 22:29, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::: Ich bleibe euch nicht nur erhalten, ich werde einen kleinen Leitfaden zusammenstellen der jedem erläutern wird, wenn er möchte, wie das genau geht. Und vor allem dann noch solche Themen wie Tonwertkorrektur Kontrastverhältnisse & Co ansprechen. Ein kleiner Absatz wird auch den unterschiedlichen Bildschirmsorten gewidmet sein, denn nicht jeder Bildschirm trifft das Ideal. Ich denke das wird etliche Probleme vorbeugen. Gruß --Mara 01:13, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hilfegesuch Hallo Ani! Könntest du mal eben in ICQ online gehen? Ich bräuchte mal kurz deine Hilfe. Danke! 18:53, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Frage wegen einem Artikel Hi Ani, ich hab ne kurze Frage. Wie auf meiner Benutzerseite zu lesen bin ich Teil von Deutschlands größtem (kostenlosen) Online Rollenspiel im SW Universum (sw-empire) nun wollten wir darüber einen Artikel verfassen, deswegen wollt' ich fragen ob dir das was ausmachen würde. Das wird natürlich kein 3-Zeiler, sondern schon umfassend werden. Mein Rollenspielleiter wollte mir den Artikel schicken, dann formatier ich ihn passend und würde ihn dann einsetzen. PS: Es gab sogar einen Artikel über uns im OSWFC Magazin ^^ -Thor 14:30, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Wenn in dem Artikel keine unnötigen Werbefloskeln vorhanden sind und alles sachlich beschrieben und formuliert wird, ist ein Artikel über das Rollenspiel auf jeden Fall eine Bereicherung für Jedipedia. Ich habe da gar nichts einzuwenden, sofern der Artikel später eben den Richtlinien entspricht Bild:--).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:49, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Hab ihn nach Rücksprache mit Ben Kenobi noch etws abgeändert, aber jetzt ist er wohl fertig ^^ (Rollenspiel SW-Empire) -Thor 17:59, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) move Hi Little Ani köntest du mir bitte die Move Rechte geben?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 13:36, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hi! Schon erledigt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:15, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Zu dem Bild:Darth Maul als kleines Kind Hi Ani, das Bild das ich reingesetzt habe "Darth Mauk als kleines Kind"kannst du löschen,ich habe es auch von meiner Seite runtergeholt.... Danke, BB, Darth Bone PS.:Sry,ich war als ich das geschrieben habe nicht angemeldet..... :Alles klar. Danke für den Hinweis. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:51, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bürokratenjob Obwohl ich es auch auf der Diskussionsseite von RC-9393 reingestellt habe - verweise ich hier lieber auch mal drauf, weil der Klon vom Dienst wohl (nach eigener Aussage) länger für Reaktionen braucht.--Daritha 13:51, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Wie ich sehe, hat RC-9393 deine Frage schon längst umfassend beantwortet, sodass alle Unklarheiten beseitigt sein sollten. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:27, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) Legal? Hi Little Ani, ist es eig. legal, für Jedipedia Werbung(Plakateo.Ä.) zu machen? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:07, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das kann ich so nicht sagen! Dafür musst du schon ein konkretes Beispiel nennen und genauer erklären, was du machen willst und was du unter Werbung und Plakat verstehst. Wenn du damit Banner auf deiner Internetseite meinst, dann darfst du das natürlich tun, aber so wie ich dich verstehe meinst du Printmedien...!? Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:27, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ich meine das so: Ich will auf eine Wand ein Jedipedialogo sprayen (logischerweise mit erlaubnis). Wäre das legal?Anbei eine weitere Frage: Mein Bruder würde sich auch gerne auf der JP anmelden. Wir teilen uns aber einen Pc-also müsste er sich ein Benutzerkonto anlegen, dass er dann, wenn er sich anmelden will, anstatt meinem Namen eingeben müsste. Ich sage das, weil wir nicht wollen, das das so aussieht, als ob ich ein zweites Benutzerkonto hätte. Würde das gehen? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:05, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ich kann dir wohl kaum vorschreiben, was du auf eine Wand sprayen sollst oder kannst. Aber kläre bitte ab, ob das auch wirklich erlaubt ist, denn Vandalismus im Namen der Jedipedia liegt selbstverständlich überhaupt nicht in unserem Interesse. Wenn du aber die Genehmigung von dem „Wandbesitzer“ eingeholt hast, dann kannst du vielleicht auch mal ein Bild machen und uns dein Kunstwerk zeigen. Bild:--).gif Dein Bruder ist natürlich herzlich eingeladen, sich mit einem eigenen Benutzernamen und Benutzerkonto hier anzumelden. Ihr würdet euch zwar die selbe IP-Adresse teilen, aber solange keiner von euch beiden Unfug treibt, ist das völlig irrelevant. Doch wenn einer von euch hier gesperrt wird... ist euch der andere gesperrt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:13, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) Danke, Little Ani. Der Wandbesitzer ist übrigends mein Vater...das mit dem Foto könnte ne Weile dauern, das Bild wird(mehr oder weniger)groß, und son Teil zu machen, dazu noch in Bunt kann evtl. dauern. Danke für die Erlaubnis für meinen Bro, MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:22, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) Zayne Carrick Hallo Little Ani, du hast nicht vor Zayne Carrick zu erweitern oder? Ich frage nur weil du dich KotOR III schon angenommen hattest. Ich hätte nämlich lust den Artikel weiter zu schreiben. :-) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:01, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Du kannst den Artikel gerne erweitern, wenn du willst. Ich werde in nächster Zeit mit anderen Themen beschäftigt sein. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:27, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) Admins-Ernehnen Tag Little Ani ich bin seit heute besitzer eines eigenen sw-wikis und wollte fragen da du ja Admin bist wie ich benutzer zu Admins machen kann und wie ich move-Rechte vergeben kann?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 16:08, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET)